


These Things Fall Through

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Cuddle Orgy, Emotional Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is a cinnamon roll that needs to be hugged, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, assassin sandwich with American meat in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was tough to see them together and it caused him so much pain. Bucky and Natasha decide to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Fall Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myloveiamthespeedofsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/gifts).



> Soo this is the first time I'm writing a StuckyNat fic. It's been a while since I've written an F/M/M fic so I apologize for the blandness. I've been itching to write both an emotional and sexually repressed Steve Rogers.
> 
> This is a belated gift to myloveiamthespeedofsound
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

It pains him a lot to see them so in love with one another. Sometimes regrets his decisions and now he’s regretting the biggest one in his life.

Honestly how long can a man live with getting his heart broken?

First he lost her to Banner and now he lost to Bucky. She’s always been Bucky’s girl – their past in the Red Room was evidential enough. It wasn’t fair to say the least, when was Captain America ever going to get the girl? Then again he’s not Captain America, just the skinny kid from Brooklyn and that’s all he’s ever going to be. The kid who’s never gotten a girl because he was too skinny and short for them. He could’ve had a girl but his heart told him not to kiss Sharon – Peggy’s niece.

It wasn’t fair to be honest. After the events of the Sokovia Accords and with Bucky’s healing, the ex-HYDRA assassin had begun to gravitate towards Natasha. Seeing how those two would get so lost in one another killed him.

Fake a smile

Fake happiness

That’s all he had to do and get drunk over the Asgardian mead Thor had graciously left him. He had never been so happy to get his ass drunk in his life. Still it wasn’t enough to soothe the pain in his heart. He’d find himself sketching drawings of her and they end up being torn apart. Sometimes he wished he could go back in time, write a letter to Peggy to find where he was – then maybe he could be happy. He’ll get the girl, get married and have a family like in all those fairy tales.

“Bunch a bullshit that is,” Steve scoffed into the night. He was alone on the balcony while he was at a charity event with the other Avengers. Steve wanted nothing to do with people at the moment, just wanted to stay on his floor and sulk.

“Language soldier,” he turned around and found himself staring at Natasha. God how beautiful she looked in that red dress hugging those delicious curves of hers. “Otherwise you’d be a hypocrite for scolding Stark about language.”

His blue eyes turned ice cold. “What do you want?”

“I was looking for you. You disappeared all of a sudden, we were worried about you.”

Steve scoffed, “I can take care of myself. I don’t train for nothing.”

“Well excuse me for your wellbeing,” Natasha snapped back.

“Natalia?” Coming over was none other than Bucky. “Did you find him?”

“Yeah and his attitude.”

Bucky frowned and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Everything alright Stevie?”

“Peachy,” he grumbled and strolled past them. God what was it going to take for some guy to get some alone time?

Natasha frowned as he left them. “He’s upset.”

“He’s being dramatic,” the red head smacked his arm, “ow! What was that for?”

“It’s not nice to make fun of other people’s pain.”

Bucky snorted, “You mean Steve’s? He’ll be alright.”

“I’m just worried, I’ve never seen him this closed off.” Her eyes softened. “I feel terrible, he was doing everything he could to help you and I just-“

“Hey,” the former assassin cupped her face, “listen; you don’t get to blame yourself, okay? It was just instincts to go to you. Our past ended up catching up with us. This isn’t something we could hide.”

“I know,” she breathed out softly and laced his hands with hers, bringing them down in front of them. “Still I worry for him. It’s hard for me to watch him like this.”

Bucky pulled Natasha close to him and hugged her. “I know doll, me too. But Steve, he’s a complicated guy who just makes his life even more complicated by not expressing himself thoroughly.”

“I wish we could do something about it.”

“I know doll. Give him time, okay?” Bucky nuzzled her hair.

*****

The sounds of a wrench being used was heard in the garage of the Avengers Tower. Steve was currently fixing up his bike in hopes of going for a spin. It’s been a while since he took a ride on his bike and missed the feel of the cool air brushing against his skin. Not only that but he wanted to get away from this place as possible. He wanted nothing to do with New York at the moment. Maybe he could go back to living in DC. Shaking his head he knew it was impossible especially with Natasha’s tracking skills. After a few more hours and wiping the grease off his face, Steve smiled at his work. Straddling the bike, he revved up the handle bars and grinned as his bike came to live.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you on a bike,” he inwardly groaned as he spotted Bucky leaning against the walls.

“Why are you here?”

“What I can’t come and visit?”

Steve snorted, “Why visit when you and Romanoff have an apartment.”

Bucky frowned, “You know she hates it when you call her that.”

“You think I care?”

“You need to stop this Stevie. What you’re doing… it isn’t good for you!”

The blond super soldier got up and stood in front of his best friend. “You don’t get to tell me what to do Bucky. I’m not that same little skinny sick kid you knew back then. So _fuck_ off,” he growled.

Bucky stood there stunned as the blond walked away. Once reaching the elevator he told FRIDAY to bring him up to his floor. Once he was there and entered the door to his suite, Steve flipped over the couch and growled.

What gave them the right to tell him what to do? He wasn’t theirs and they weren’t his.

*****

He hated watching them act as the couple during undercover missions. How he wished it was his hands on her body.

( _“You’ll teach me how to dance one day?”_

_Natasha just smiled at him, “Of course. Sooner or later Steve you’re going to need to learn how. You know for a girl.”_

_Steve blushed at the thought of dancing with Natasha. How beautiful she’d look in a dress as they danced under the stars._ )

Steve called to the bartender for another drink.

“Girl problems?” The old man asked.

“Guess you could say that,” Steve muttered into his drink.

The man chuckled, “I’ve seen the way you look at them.”

Turning around Steve raised a brow. “What do you mean by _them_?”

“Something tells me you got something for that beautiful couple over there. Son it’s never good to hide your feelings. You want to be angry but you can’t. You look like a kid with a good heart.”

Steve just downed his drink and looked back at Natasha and Bucky. He knew he had feelings for Natasha, but Bucky? The guy he grew up with since they were kids? He went back to the times he risked his own life for Bucky’s safety. How worried he was when he finally found him. The way he felt for Bucky wasn’t something similar to what he felt for Natasha.

But it was impossible to love two people at the same time.

Right?

*****

The blond super soldier continued to pound away at the bag. He needed a good work out during that entire movie night. It was hard to enjoy the movie when his eyes kept wandering over to where Bucky and Natasha where sitting. How cozy they looked together in each other’s arms. It down right killed him how Bucky would just nuzzle into her hair. Oh how Steve wished that it was him with Natasha in his arms, but for some reason the thought of Bucky holding him also appeared. It pained him that he wanted what they have, to have someone to hold and love.

After a few more hits on the bag, Steve started heading back to his floor for a nice cold shower. Thoughts entered his head the moment the cold water hit his hot skin. Maybe if he told Natasha how he felt about her, she’d be with him instead. But then what would happen with Bucky? Would Natasha still choose Bucky over him? Steve growled and ended up punching the tile of his shower wall. He hated feeling like this, jealous over a love he can never have. Once stepping out of the shower and drying off, he changed into a pair of sweats and a white muscle shirt. He sat on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands. Steve didn’t know how long he could last trying to suppress his emotions.

*****

“Great just great,” Steve grumbled as it started to rain. He had ended up waking up a bit late and so didn’t get to do his early morning jog.

“Need a lift to the Smithsonian?” Turning around he spotted Natasha’s black corvette next to him, window down and that playful grin of hers. “Come on, I’ll give you a lift back to my place since its closer.”

“Okay,” he said halfheartedly. Basically having no choice he got into the car and just stared at the window during the entire car ride.

It didn’t take them that long to reach her apartment, the location was a bit secluded but then again she liked her privacy and was a few miles away from the park. Getting out of the car she ushered him into the building and they both entered the elevator. The red head hit a button to go onto her floor and Steve was a bit surprised that it was a penthouse instead of a regular apartment.

“Surprised?”

“Yeah, I thought you’d just had a normal apartment.”

“You wound me Steve,” she gave him a playful grin. Opening the door, with her entering first, Steve took off his wet shoes. “Just stay right here and let me get you some of Bucky’s clothes and then you can take a hot shower.”

Nodding his head Steve just stood at the door. He just scuffled his feet a bit as he looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.

“Here,” the spy handed him a bundle of clothes, “bathroom’s down the hall on your left.”

“Thanks,” he murmured and headed off. Once shredding off his soaked clothes and stepping into the shower, he let out a sigh of relief. The warm water feeling nice compared to the cold of the rain. After finishing his shower and changing he froze the moment he spotted Bucky entering the penthouse.

The brunet grinned at the sight. “Well doll I wasn’t expecting such a nice treat.”

Natasha just rolled her eyes, “Knock it off James, Steve just caught in the rain.”

“You look good in my clothes,” Bucky’s grin widen causing Steve to blush. “Bet you look better with them off.”

That caused the blond super soldier to stiffen. Bucky couldn’t mean those words, could he? The two notice his discomfort and Natasha walked up to the blond. Placing a comforting hand on his arm.

“Steve, are you alright?”

“I should leave,” he started making his way towards the door.

“Steve it’s still raining outside, at least just stay with us until it passes.” Bucky supported her statement by blocking the door.

“Move Bucky.”

The former assassin just glared at him. “No.”

“Damn it Bucky just let me leave.” He didn’t want to be here, not now, not ever. He was intruding, he wasn’t supposed to be at their place. That’s why he always declined coming over when they invited him. Every movie night, every dinner, or just hanging out in general – Steve couldn’t bring it upon himself to come over. “ _Please_ just let me go home.”

Bucky’s eyes softened. “Tell us what’s wrong.”

“I just want to go home, that’s all.” Steve’s eyes were glued onto the floor.

“You need to talk to us Steve,” Natasha grabbed his hand pulling at it so he can turn around and look at her. “You’ve been avoiding us like a plague. James and I, we worry about you Steve. We care about you.”

Steve just snapped.

“Care, care about me? That’s a load of bullshit,” he snapped and walked past Natasha just so he could stare at them. “You _lied_ to me! You guys never told me you were a thing in the past!” Steve was done holding everything in and looked at Natasha. “You should’ve told me you knew Bucky. Yet you hid about the fact you were his lover.” Steve began to clench his fists. “It’s not fair, it’s not fair!” He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. “I loved you, you know? I wanted to tell you, I wanted to but I couldn’t. Because Bucky was always there.” God he felt so pathetic as he fell onto his knees and buried his hands in his face. “It’s always Bucky. Compared to Bucky I’ll always be the skinny kid from Brooklyn.”

“Steve,” her heart ached so much from his confession.

Bucky kneeled in front of the blond and took his hands into his own. “Steve, is that why you’ve been avoiding us? Because you’re mad at me? That you blame me for taking a girl you really liked?”

“I wanted to be mad at you and at Natasha as well, but I can’t. I’m just the stupid kid with a heart too good.” Steve sniffled as he wiped the tears away from his face. He looked at the two and could see what they were planning. “Please don’t break up because of me. Its fine, I’ll be okay. I’ll just try to move on.”

“Steve,” the red head joined the two on the floor and cradled his face. “It’s not okay. You’re in so much pain because of us. Oh baby why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I wanted to… honestly, but I couldn’t. I mean, what would happen if we ended up dating and Bucky’s memories came back. You’d still leave me for him wouldn’t you?”

“No baby I wouldn’t. I care for him and I care for _you_.”

Steve blinked a few times, “Wh-what do you mean?”

“What she means is that she loves you too Stevie.”

The blond shook his head, “No, that’s not possible.”

“Of course it is Steve,” she smiled at him – that beautiful gorgeous smiles of hers. “It’s possible to love two people at the same time you know.”

Bucky nodded, “That’s why we always invited you over. We wanted to spend more time with you, but you kept pushing us away.”

“I-I don’t understand,” he was so confused by their words. “What are you guys trying to say?”

“We love you Stevie, as much as we love one another. _We_ want you Steve.”

Natasha stroke the blonde’s cheek. “That is, if you’ll have us?”

“I want to try,” he swallowed, “I want to try.”

Bucky nodded, “Okay,” he got up and helped Steve get up.

Soon all three were standing near each other. Still holding Bucky’s hand, Natasha grabbed his other hand and the two trained agents guided Steve into their room. Once they were in the room they had sat Steve down at the edge of their bed. Bucky pulled Natasha into his arms and kissed her. Steve felt like he was intruding, the slight pain in his heart was there. Pulling away the red head could sense his discomfort and kneeled in front of him. Cupping his face and caressing his cheek.

“Are you okay?”

The blond bit his lip. “I feel like I’m intruding. Like I don’t belong here.”

“Oh baby,” Natasha got up and straddled his hips, “don’t ever say that. Not here, not with us.”

Bucky sat down next to Steve and wrapped an arm around his waist. “You belong with us Steve.”

Natasha gently brushed his hair. “You still have a chance to walk out of this Steve.”

They had given him a choice, a choice to walk out and go home. For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He wanted her and he wanted Bucky.

“I want you both.” He blushed as he gripped the sheets, “I just don’t know if I’ll be good at this.”

“It’s alright Stevie, we’ll take it slow for you.”

Natasha nuzzled against his neck and pressed small kiss among the skin, causing the blond to moan softly. Bucky moved his hand from Steve’s waist to the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss that caused Steve to slightly moan. He could feel Bucky’s love and desire for him, as well as other emotions – happiness, want, and pain. Steve understood that this was Bucky’s way of expressing his emotions for him.

“Ouch, what the hell?!” Bucky pulled away – causing the other man to whine in disappointment, as Natasha pinched his sides. “What the hell was that about Natalia?”

“I wanted to kiss him first,” she smiled mischievously.

He rolled his eyes and took his hand off of Steve. Natasha pushed Steve down onto the bed, cupping his face and kissed him. The kiss with her was very similar to that of Bucky’s. Steve could feel the same emotion in this kiss. A moan escaped his lips as he could feel her grinding against him. He shivered in delight as her hands slipped underneath the shirt and was roaming all over his body.

“Hey, don’t start without me!” Bucky whined.

Pulling away, Steve’s lips were a bit red and wet. They moved their bodies a bit up on the bed so they were closer to the pillows. Steve was content in Natasha’s lap as she brushed his hair while Bucky was lying next to Steve using his elbow to prop his head up. The blond sighed happily as Bucky was stroking his chest – as he done when they were younger and Steve was a sickly kid, a memory trying to soothe Steve so his asthma wouldn’t act up.

“How are you feeling,” Natasha asked softly.

“Good, no, not good, perfect,” Steve smiled happily at the two.

“Good,” Bucky grinned.

Steve looked at his two lovers. “Can we still do more?”

“Are you sure?” She asked carefully.

“Steve you don’t have to rush.”

“I know,” he blushed deeply, “it’s just that.”

“Oh baby,” the red head giggled, “it’s okay. Don’t feel embarrassed.”

“I don’t get it,” Bucky raised a brow.

Natasha just snorted, “Of course you don’t. Poor Steve was not only feeling emotional repressed but sexual repressed as well.” Steve’s blushed deepened. “Are you sure you can handle us both.”

Steve got up and looked at the two with that shit eating grin of his, “Is that a challenge.”

“Punk,” Bucky growled and pulled him down so he could kiss him.

Steve moaned happily as they kissed. The brunet had rolled them over, as Natasha moved quickly to avoid being hit, and straddled the blonde’s sides. Steve tugged on Bucky’s hair and shivered as he could feel the metal hand brushing against the heat of his skin. Both soldier’s tugged off their shirts and resumed kissing. Bucky broke apart just so he could leave a trail of wet kisses down the blonde’s body. Steve watched with wide eyes as his best friend used his teeth to lower down the pair of sweats he was wearing.

“Easy Steve,” Natasha took the role of stroking Steve’s chest. “Relax baby. You need to breathe.”

He was so engrossed of this new sensation that he didn’t notice he wasn’t breathing. Bucky gave him a few minutes to regain his breathe before throwing the sweats across the room and nuzzling his cock through the briefs.

“B-Buck,” Steve cried out and covered his eyes with his arm.

“Steve, Steve baby look at me.” He lowered his arms and was met with Natasha’s beautiful green eyes. “Stay with us, okay?”

“Sorry,” god he was embarrassed, “it’s just, I’m not used to this.”

“First time?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded shyly and turned his face to the other side so he wasn’t looking at them both. God he was such a fool for deciding to stay and try this, he wanted to cry so badly.

“Hey, hey,” Natasha cupped his face and had him look at her, “it’s okay, alright? We’re going to go slow. No need to rush.”

“I’m sorry,” he whined, “I know you two are used to doing this with each other – and I feel like I don’t belong here.”

“Stevie stop saying that punk,” Bucky was stroking his arm. “Don’t ever say shit like that to us. We want to make you feel comfortable, that’s what lovers do.”

“Okay,” Steve cried out softly.

“No more second guessing okay,” Natasha nuzzled against his cheek.

“Okay,” this time the blond smiled at them both.

“Good,” Bucky grinned, he got off from the bed and took off his own sweats.

Steve found himself with Natasha straddling his hips and kissing him. He brought his hand up and buried his fingers in her hair. She moaned softly as she could feel his cock brushing against her jeans.

“Too over dressed,” Steve murmured.

“Gonna do something about it?” She grinned against his lips.

Natasha let out a yelp as they changed positions, with him on top of her. Helping her get rid of her shirt and pants till she was half naked. Steve kissed the swell of her breasts and took a hardened nub through her thin laced bra. Natasha moaned as the lace was rubbing against her sensitive nub alongside his teeth scrapping against it. She pushed him away so she could unclasp her bra and throw it across the room. The red head guided his head back to her breast so he could resume his ministrations.

“God you two look so fucking hot,” Bucky groaned as he was stroking his erection.

It was a sight for him to behold, seeing his girl and guy going at it with one another. Bucky watched as Steve followed Natasha’s instructions, guiding him where to touch her.

“Hold on guys,” Steve stopped what he was doing as Bucky climbed back onto the bed. He positioned himself on the pillows with Natasha’s back against his chest and Steve between their legs. “Watch Steve as she likes being touched here,” the blond watched as Bucky slipped a finger underneath her black panties.

He watched in fascination as Natasha arched her back as Bucky added another finger and finger fucked her. Steve wanted to really see what was happening so he had Bucky stop what he was doing to take off Natasha’s underwear. Blue eyes became darkened with lust as he spotted her juices spilling onto Bucky’s briefs and on the sheets. The brunet grinned at Steve’s reaction and continued on stretching her out. Dark blue eyes fell upon her breasts, how they arched each time Bucky brushed against a particular spot inside of her.

“Do you think I could,” Steve blushed embarrassed.

“Go to town Steve,” Bucky grinned and removed his fingers from her pussy, “but first taste her.” He offered his juice coated fingers to Steve. The blond leaned in and took Bucky’s fingers in his mouth and moaned at the taste. God she was the most delicious thing he ever taste. Pulling his fingers out of Steve’s mouth, he moved his hand to the back of the blonde’s head and brought Steve down for a kiss.

Natasha moaned as they kissed over her head. She used her hands to pull Steve’s down, with his shoulders, so she could kiss him. Steve pulled away and found himself facing her glistening pussy. He happily nuzzled against the dark red pubes that guarded her entrance. Natasha mewled as he gave her slit a nice long wet stripe.

“She likes it when you lick at her clit,” Bucky instructed.

Nodding Steve did just that and the red head lost it. Her hand reached back and gripped at Bucky’s hair. As Steve went to town, he watched as they kissed. He couldn’t help but moan at the sight, this caused Natasha to tremble at his reaction.

“Watch him Natalia,” Bucky whispered hotly, “watch as he eats you out like he was born for it.”

Looking down she watched the blond with half lidded eyes. God how hot he looked just eating her out. She cried as his teeth scrapped against her folds. His lips wrapping around her clit as his index finger entered her. The middle finger joined and curled his fingers against her walls. Steve sucked and his fingers fucked her, imaging how good it would feel to have her walls wrap around his cock. Natasha could feel Bucky’s hands on her breasts, tugging and pulling at them. Her body was on fire with her boys pleasing her. Her hand moved down and pushed Steve against her pussy wanting to feel more of him.

The super soldier watched as Natasha reacted to both of their touches. What surprised him most was her other hand was reaching for Bucky’s drooling cock. Steve moaned at the imagery of having it in his ass.

“He’s imaging your cock inside of his ass,” she grinned.

“Is that so,” Bucky grinned as well.

God he was getting embarrassed while eating out the most beautiful girl. It didn’t take long for Natasha to reach her climax. Once licking up every single drop, his lips were shiny with her juices. The red head pulled him up for a kiss and moaned at the taste of herself on his lips.

“Someone’s still over dress,” Bucky cupped Steve’s ass through the briefs.

“Looks like we’re going to have to fix that,” she smirked against the blonde’s lips.

They both pushed Steve down and Bucky tugged down the briefs and threw them aside. Steve moaned as he felt Bucky’s hand on his cock, giving him nice and gentle strokes. He watched as Bucky licked the tip of his cock. Never would he imagine his best friend giving him head. The blond was gripping at the sheets as he took him in his mouth. Bucky’s teeth gently scrapped on the side of Steve’s cock. Pulling away, Steve whimpered softly.

“Easy there Stevie, fun’s just starting,” he grinned as he reached towards the drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. Bucky raised a brow at the label. “Seriously Natalia, cherry flavored lube?”

“What? Steve likes cherry flavored things, isn’t that right baby?” She patted his head causing Steve to blush.

“Whatever,” he poured some onto his fingers and gave a few minutes before circling the rim of Steve’s anus. “Relax Stevie.”

The blond nodded his head trusting Bucky. His head dropped back as he could feel Bucky’s finger slowly entering his anus. A few minutes of adjusting another finger was added and Bucky stretched him out just like he did with Natasha’s pussy. Steve looked up and was greeted with Natasha’s dripping snatch above his face. He grinned and pulled her down burying nose deep into her pussy. While he was occupied with eating her out, Natasha took hold of his cock and licked the underside of it. Steve’s body was on fire, Bucky’s fingers were working on his ass while Natasha had his cock in his mouth. The blond super soldier couldn’t take it anymore as he came inside of her mouth. Bucky groaned as Steve was gripping his fingers into his tight head.

Natasha let go of Steve’s cock with a wet pop. “Wanna taste him?”

“Hell yeah.” Natasha got off of Steve and kneeled next to Bucky. Steve watched as they kiss, Bucky moaning at the taste of Steve’s come on her lips. “Fucking delicious,” he purred.

The red head laid next to the blond and stroked his hair. “Feeling alright?”

“Yeah,” he moaned a bit as Bucky continued to finger fuck his ass. “Fuck Bucky.”

“You want my cock Stevie?”

“Please,” he begged.

Natasha let out a sultry laugh, “You’re so pretty when you beg.”

Bucky pulled his fingers out of Steve’s ass and poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock. He nuzzled against Steve’s neck.

“You ready for me?”

“Want you Bucky.”

Kissing the blond, Bucky took hold of his slick cock and rubbed the head around the ring of muscles. His metal hand on Steve’s hip as he slowly entered the blond. Steve was clutching at the sheets as Bucky was slipping inside of him.

“Steady Steve, deep breathes,” Natasha stroked his chest trying to get him to relax.

It took a while but Bucky was full seated inside of Steve and he never felt so full. He was given a few minutes to adjust until he clenched his muscles around Bucky’s cock. Taking as a sign to move, Bucky did just that. Steve moaned every time the cock head brushed against his prostate. It feel so much better than what he’d imagine.

“Tasha,” Steve whimpered.

“Shh I’m here baby,” she nuzzled against his shoulder. “Want to be inside of me? Want me to ride you?”

“Oh fuck yes,” he cried out as Bucky gave a hard thrust.

Bucky stilled his movements as Natasha positioned herself above Steve’s cock. Both soldiers helped her down on the blonde’s cock. She moaned as he was stretching her out so nicely, and Steve moaned at her tight heat. Once fully seated, the red head was doing figure eights on his hips. Both worked Steve so wonderfully, every time Natasha went down on Steve Bucky made sure to hit his prostrate. The feeling of having Bucky inside of him and being inside of Natasha was so overwhelming for Steve to the point where he wanted to cry.

“You feel so good Tasha,” Steve moaned.

“You’re so good to us baby,” she smiled and kissed him softly.

Bucky had Steve’s legs wrapped around his hips and continued to piston in and out of him. They both made sure they gave everything to Steve, so he would have that sense of belonging with them. They wanted to give Steve what they gave to one another. Steve could feel that, from their body language to the way they looked at him.

“Don’t cry Steve,” Natasha kissed his nose.

They had changed positions so Steve was in between them. First he was inside of Natasha and then Bucky went back to being inside of him. Natasha moaned at the sight of two super soldiers on top of her and felt like the luckiest woman on earth. This position made Bucky completely possessive of his two lovers, being on top of them and shielding from the world. While Steve relished being in their arms. Bucky leaned over Steve’s shoulder to kiss Natasha as they moved as one. The blond had his head tilted as he watched them kiss, then Natasha broke from Bucky so she could kiss him. After that, Bucky tilted Steve’s head back and kissed him.

Natasha moaned as she could feel Bucky’s fingers on her clit. Stroking the throbbing organ in synch with Steve’s thrust. Steve moaned at the feel of her tight wet walls gripping on him. Bucky rested his forehead between Steve’s shoulder blades and couldn’t help but grip the blonde’s ass, causing Steve to buckle a bit.

“B-Bucky!”

The brunet couldn’t’ help but chuckle, “Not my fault you got a nice ass.”

“N-Natasha!”

“James was right, you do have a nice ass.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head and quickened his pace a bit. Bucky stilled his movements as Steve fucked both Natasha and him.

“Look at you, fucking us both while we do nothing,” Bucky whispered hotly in his ears. “Such a little slut, aren’t you?”

Steve let out a whine as he wanted them both to move against him. Natasha took pity on the blond and rolled her hips against Steve’s. The blond took a hardened nub in his mouth and began to suckle. Bucky then went back to fucking Steve’s ass. Steve growled as Natasha’s walls were vice gripping around his shaft and Bucky’s cock was working his ass. Natasha wailed as she came hard around his cock, her juices spilling from her entrance onto the sheets. Bucky followed afterwards as Steve clenched his ass causing his innards to grip on Bucky’s cock. Reaching back to grip Bucky’s hip and holding Natasha’s hip down, Steve stilled as he came inside of her. He buried his face against her shoulder as he continued to come for a bit. A soft moan escaped Steve’s lips as he too could feel more of Bucky’s come coating his anus.

Steve moaned again as he could feel Bucky pulling out of him. Of course Natasha voiced her disappointment as Steve pulled out of her. It took a while but they managed to get the sheets out from under them. Steve just kneeled beside them not sure what to do.

“Steve come here,” Natasha held her arm out to him, thinking that he was going to sleep next to Natasha so she could sleep in the middle, but what she did next surprised him. Steve ended up in the middle sandwiched between the two.

“Shouldn’t you be in the middle?”

“Shut up Steve,” Bucky muttered against his shoulder.

“W-wait, what about cleaning up?”

Natasha rolled her eyes and then slipped Steve’s cock back inside of her, moaning happily as she was filled up again.

“W-wait, what’s going on,” Steve cried out and then yelped as he could feel Bucky slipping inside of his ass. “I don’t understand what’s going on?!”

“It’s called cockwarming Steve,” Natasha nuzzled against his chest, “and we’re having a cuddle orgy.”

“Oh,” then he lowered his head shyly, “are you sure this is okay?”

“Oh my god Steve, if you don’t shut up, you aren’t going to get your Cherry Cock.”

“It’s _Coke_ James.”

“Whatever,” he muttered.

Steve blushed, he couldn’t believe that they had his favorite drink. “I suppose you guys wouldn’t have ice cream too?”

Natasha grinned and pecked his lips, “Yup, you’re favorite.”

“Birthday cake,” Steve moved a bit causing the red head to moan as well as Bucky, “s-sorry.”

“Stevie, not all of us have the original serum,” Bucky growled as he pinched his ass.

“Sorry,” the blond apologized once more.

 “Just sleep punk, okay?” Bucky nuzzled against his shoulder sleepily. “Love you punk.”

“Love you Steve,” Natasha kissed Steve’s cheek before fall asleep.”

Steve stilled for a bit, honest to God he felt like crying. He tilted his head back to kiss Bucky’s cheek, “I love you Buck,” and then nuzzled Natasha’s hair, “I love you too Natasha.”

Both Bucky and Natasha smiled and wrapped their arms tightly around the blond. Making him feel safe, secure and loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> YAY FOR CUDDLE ORGIES!


End file.
